Just A Normal, Rainy Day At Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium
by EleanorLovett55
Summary: What happens when Sweeney gets a bit jealous? R&R, please. Crossover :D Sweenett, of course!


**A/N: Jus a little oneshot I thouht up of about our favourite barber and baker!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

On a particularly bleak and oddly quiet day, Mrs. Lovett sat in her pie shop, absently staring out the window and at the Londoners who were trying to escape the rain, which was now falling quite heavily. She heaved out a sigh. It was currently that point in the day when it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, leaving the pie shop void of any customers. Not that many people were out, what with the rain coming down the way it was now. She briefly thought of going to visit Mr. Todd, but he had been in a horrid mood when she went up to see him that morning and she'd rather not make the day any worse by having herself pressed against the wall with that bloody razor against her neck.

She tapped her fingers impatiently against the table and fiddled wit a curl of her hair, glancing down to the book in her lap, but she found herself unable to concentrate on the romance novel, after all, she had read it about twice already, and she could only go so far as imagining herself and Mr. Todd in the story.

She heaved yet another sigh, when the side door to her shop opened and the bell rang cheerfully. For one fleeting second, she hoped it was Mr. Todd, come to express his true feelings to her but instead, a rather well, charming looking man stepped in, removing his top hat and wiping the rainwater from his face. For a second, Mrs. Lovett could swear that she was seeing Benjamin Barker walking into her shop like he used to so many years ago, but when the man opened his mouth, his accent was most definitely no British, like Benjamin Barker's had been.

"Excuse me, my good lady, might I just wait here until the storm holds up?" he asked her politely, a small smile on his face.

"Of course, dearie, make yourself comfortable. Anything I can get you? A meat pie? They're the best in London. Or perhaps a glass of ale or gin?"Nellie replied, glad to finally have some company.

"No no. I'm quite alright, thank you. A beautiful lady such as yourself should not worry too much about me." He told her smoothly and despite the fact that she didn't know this man, she felt her cheeks going slightly pink.

"I am Constable Ichabod Crane, from New York, in America. And who is the loely woman I have the opportunity to meet?",he asked her, standing from where he was sitting at one of the booths.

"Um..I…Eleanor Lovett. But most people call me Nellie." she finally stammered out, her cheeks burning when he took her hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Nellie.", he said softly.

Suddenly, the pie shop door burst open, and Nellie tore her eyes away from Mr. Todd's lookalike to face the new person who had just entered, desperately wishing that she could calm her furiously blushing cheeks.

A man, he looked to be some type of sailor (she thinks he must have been a pirate), staggered into the shop, his dreadlocks kept out of his face by the red bandana on his head and kohl smudged around his dark eyes, his eyes drunkenly surveying his surroundings.

He lifted the bottle in his hand to his lips, frowning when he realized it was empty.

"Why has all the rum gone?", he asked himself, before his eyes landed on Mrs. Lovett.

He none too subtly pushed Ichabod out of the way, leaving the constable scowling at his back while he addressed the now startled red headed beauty.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, love.", he said, taking her hand and kissing it. She vaguely noted that he had the same eyes as Mr. Todd and his lips were warm and slightly chapped against her skin.

She blinked, and Jack was suddenly torn away from her.

"Excuse me,_ sir_, but I do believe that I set my eyes on the lady before you, si if you would kindly stop your advances on her person-"

Jack looked up at him, none too happy to have been stopped in the middle of what he was doing.

"Who do you think you are, lad?", he asked the constable, his face set in a scowl so similar to Mr. Todd's that Mrs. Lovett stood there quite bewildered.

Was she going mad? Where on earth were all these strange men popping up from ? And why did they all bloody resemble Mr. Todd?!

Perhaps she should call up Mr. Fog….

"I am Constable Ichabod Crane and I am politely requesting that you cease your attempt to woo the beautiful lady!", Ichabod replied. The pirate captain and the constable continued their argument, though neither noticed that a third person had entered the shop.

Nellie looked up, and was startled once again by the new addition. He was incredibly pale, his dark hair plastered to his forehead and his dark eyes were trained on her. She groaned when yet another Sweeney lookalike approached her.

"I saw her first!",came the whine from Ichabod.

"Who wouldn't trade a policeman for a pirate? I ca assure you, that we are much more fascinating. Savvy?" Jack retorted, swiveling his gaze to Nellie and shooting her a saucy wink that left her blushing.

She turned her gaze back to the newcomer, jumping when she realized how close he was to her. She could practically see each pore on his chalky skin as he touched a red curl with a long finger.

"So beautiful.", he mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

"So delicious…", he continued.

"Uh..Um…Sir?", Nellie squirmed where she stood, though she had to admit that this new man was rather handsome too, and she was positive that her blush had spread to her neck and chest.

"Oi!", came the double shout, from the two previously arguing men.

"Who are you?! Listen here, she's mine! I saw her first!", Ichabod said indignantly.

"Though I'm positive she would rather come back to me ship with me.", Jack said flirtatiously, and Nellie felt her cheeks redden even more.

She found it rather amazing that the three men attempting to 'woo' her, had managed to render her speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, resembling something of a fish.

"I am Barnabas Collins. And I am sure that neither of you two can handle such a paragon of beauty as she should be handled.", the new man stated with something akin to disgust as he surveyed the other two.

Before Nellie knew it, a fight had broken out among them, each fighting viciously.

XXX

Sweeney Todd glared out of his window. More shouts had erupted since he had watched the three strangers enter the pie shop below and of course, he knew exactly what the fight was all about. He tried to ignore it, honestly, but how could he when the idiots were trying to court _his_ baker? Well, no, she wasn't his but-

Oh to hell with it!

She was damn well his!

He stormed down his steps and flung open the door, and the four occupants immediately froze.

Barnabas had Ichabod pinned under his foot as he tenderly kissed Mrs. Lovett's hand. Ichabod was flailing helplessly on the dirty floor, muted curses coming from his mouth. Jack was nuzzling Mrs. Lovett's neck, one arm around her waist.

The woman herself, was merely standing there, her cheeks, neck and chest flushed in a charming manner, too startled by the men's behavior to do much.

Sweeney growled and stalked into the shop, sliding his razor out of his holster.

"Get. Out. _Now._"

Protests came from the men, and he glared murderously at them all.

"She is. **MINE. MINE**. Do you hear?! Now get out before I bloody kill you all!"

The three rumbled and left, leaving a bewildered Mrs. Lovett and a pissed off Sweeney Todd.

"Mista-"

"Shut up.", he growled, pulling her closer, crashing his lips to her plump pouty ones. Nellie melted in his embrace enjoying the sensations his hard body aainnst her caused.

A rainy day didn't seem so bad after all, not now that she had Mr. Todd, holding her just like she always wanted him to.


End file.
